


Nomadic existence is for us, lads

by TFALokiwriter



Category: Ark II (TV)
Genre: Found Family, Gen, Group Vote, Minor Character Death, Post-Apocalypse, Pre-Episode: S01e10 The Drought
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29669493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: Sector 83 area 12, more known as Fagonville, how the Flies made their departure.





	Nomadic existence is for us, lads

Just as Fagon had became settled in to Fagonville, a heat wave struck and water was low apart from the water that was in storage. Fagon was dumbstruck after being relayed by the chief of the water supply. Tick observed the older man's demeanor change as he rubbed the back of his neck then replied to the younger woman who then left and he walked toward the crowd joining them.

"How much water do we have left?"

"Not enough." Fagon noted.

"So, we have to leave again." Rocky complained. "I was getting tired of being here anyway."

"I want to stay!" Harry whined.

"So do I." Christopher pouted.

"Me too!" A few more of the boys cried.

"It'll rain tomorrow, gentlemen." Fagon insisted.

That was a all to ease the young boys who were desperate to stay. Some of the boys had been part of his band for a few months, some were young and nearing their teenage years, but they all wanted to join civilization and stay--insisting that it wasn't going to rain and that they would have to leave wasn't going to help anyone. 

Visibly he watched the group become relieved. In that moment, he missed the smell that signaled rain was going to come as he looked toward the sky searching for clouds only for none to be seen. Fagon wished for that distinctive smell. Yet, in crisis like these, the feeling that would always reassure him that things were going to be fine wasn't there. Nor was it there for him that he was going to leave with the same faces that he entered this territory with.

"Then we can stay a little longer before leaving."

"What about if it doesn't rain tomorrow then, Master Fagon?" Tick asked.

"It'll rain then." Fagon insisted.

"And if it doesn't rain then?" Tick asked.

"The day after that."

Tick lifted his brows up momentarily then frowned.

"And if it doesn't rain _then_?"

Fagon threw his head back with a loud, healthy, booming laugh that echoed.

"It's always rained after awhile, gentlemen, never fear!" Fagon announced as he slapped his hand on the side of the boy's shoulder. "Mother nature is on our side."

Then he looked around before facing the young boy.

"If worst comes to worst then we will figure things out as usual."

Fagon held his hand out then Tick shook it.

"Got it." Tick said.

"In the mean time, " Fagon stood upright with his hand remaining on the boy's shoulder. "we have lunch and play games!"

"Yay!" the children cheered.

Tick believed him.

* * *

"Tick, what are you going to do if Master Fagon has to go?"

Tick and his old brother, Parasite, laid undernearth the night sky with their hands underneath their heads.

"Go with him." Tick replied.

Parasite lifted up then turned toward his brother.

"You are sixteen, Tick." Parasite said.

"You're eighteen, big brother." Was the reply.

"So?" Parasite lifted his brows at once. 

"He has a horse and a wagon and has helped us out of tight situations. It's a dumb choice to leave him--he always returns the favor to us ten fold."

"Not when you have it good and he leads down a road that's back where we started?"

It was quiet between them as Tick had his gaze on the view of the night sky with the milky way standing out. 

"I know I will regret going with him when my luck turns, but if he is in the wrong then he is in the wrong." Tick said.

"He is." Parasite agreed with a nod. "I won't mind it raining."

"Me too." Tick said.

"And we will all dance, twirl, and make angels in the mud." Parasite bore a grin as he looked toward the sky. "It'll be nice to see everyone dancing."

Tick smiled on that thought. 

"I know I won't want to leave here," Parasite continued to speak as Tick listened to him. "We have it good."

"Really good." Tick agreed with a nod.

"If he is in the wrong or not the wrong, either way then I am not budging." Tick grew alarmed by Parasite's claim. "I have had it trekking across the landscape. I need to rest."

The alarm faded replaced by acceptance. 

"Then that's your choice." Tick said.

They continued watching the night sky that night with little concern about rain.

* * *

It was a week later, Tick was awoken by the sound of hooves storming against the ground then spotted the older man's familiar wagon moving through the night a week after the drought had began. The young boy didn't have time to awake his older brother who had one hand on his forehead snoring away nor have the patience to do so. Tick put on his boots then wrapped his hood around his waist before following the man into the night trying to call for him but he was too far away so the older man fled into the night. 

Tick was feeling quite suspicious of this so he stalked after the wagon keeping up pace. Eventually, the wagon came to a pause at a forest then hopped out as the horses neighed and dug at the ground with their hooves acting unsteady. Fagon leaped off the wagon then handed to them, with care, some apples and soothingly calmed them down with a soft tone. Tick was beside a tree watching his friend go into the forest.

Tick followed behind, closely, until he saw numerous torches that shed light on to the adults. The older man strode into a crowd so the boy hid behind a bush watching the older man walk on to the stage and pick up a small object then smacked it against the podium. The secret meeting began much as it had started, unexpectedly, with language and words that weren't familiar but all meant the very same thing in unity. The crowd was standing up to their feet, shouting, some speaking in a language that Tick understood. It was all about water. 

With Fagon in attendance, the decision had to be made regarding what to do with what little water that was left until the rain returned. The new chief who wasn't a warlord but what was close to a land owner. With a heavy heart, with the facts in the bag, it was evident that a group of people had to leave over the crowd that was getting rowdy. Fagon loudly cleared his throat and the bickering ceased then he made his announcement. 

"I will go!" Fagon's voice boomed over the crowd and silenced them.

There was silence as Tick listened from the bushes.

"One person leaving cannot solve our problem." Teresa noted.

"But a group of people leaving would elevate the water supply problems." Young noted.

The group was quieted with a answer provided by another and a simple nod that confirmed his rational. 

"My flies and I will search for the Ark II," Fagon said. "They have tools, equipment, knowledge--wherever they may be heading for, there will be water."

If he left, then so would his Flies. Not gentlemen, but flies, just what they were before the settlement had been and the Warlord ruled with a iron thumb. It was a given, in his view, just enough to allow Fagonville to be able to survive until the rain returned and become even more prosperous. The number of individuals in his group fluctuated from time to time, dipping below ten, sliding over eleven, it wasn't always six children in whole that were neatly tied behind him.

"It fits." Young, the chief of the water supply, noted. "Enough water to last us until the rain clouds have returned."

"All residents say aye or nay to agree to this decision." Was the roll call initiated and Tick left.

Fagon observed the small fleeing figure -- so apologetic and heartbroken to have made the choice to take the children with him -- then sighed, lowering his head, then shook his head. _I was wrong._

* * *

A vote was done to ensure the whole agreed to it then it was written down on stone and set aside in the remaining cabinet that had been found from the ruins of a building. Fagon departed the meeting with his head held up high, pained by leaving what was meant to be his forever home just as it was meant to be for the children, yet he had forgotten that it could be taken away at short moments notice in dark times as these that made happiness and health and hunger all so temporary.

"Fagon?"

"Yes?" Fagon turned then faced a small group of people, dirty, filthy, worn in clothing made of fur. "Ah, madame Teresa."

"Not all of them have to leave." Teresa said.

"I can't say how many will stay behind." Fagon said. "It is not my choice. They have to decide on their own."

"Well--could you put in a word for us?" Charles asked. "My mate would like to have a child."

"At this time when water is precious?" Fagon asked, stunned yet very confused over the matter.

"We can't have one," Charles said. "It's too dangerous for her to have one. She had a operation when she was a little girl by her grandmother."

"Barbarisim." Fagon grimaced, disapproval so evident that it radiated from the small group. "When did she realize this?"

"After her sister, painful delivery, we had to open the wound up to let the baby out. . ." Charles became sorrowful, remorseful, as his mate closed her eyes and a lone tear strayed down her cheek. "We stopped the bleeding, yes, that we did but she died from the infection. We had to adopt the baby out."

"What a cruel world that we live in--this didn't happen when the Ark II was around, didn't it?" Fagon asked. "Doctor Ruth would have saved her."

"This was before they entered our lives," Charles said.

"Each of us can take on a child." Mayon spoke up ending the downer mood that was already shrouding them. "We need more hunters for when the rain returns."

"If it should return." Teresa noted with some skepticism. "We will have to pack up ourselves if it doesn't come back in three months."

"I can say a few would like to stay," Fagon said, drawing the attention of the trio. "Some have voiced their interests of staying and others . . ." he looked aside then shifted his attention upon the adults. ". . . have said they liked to have _another_ adventure."

Hope stirred in the eyes of the trio as the older man proceeded to bear a tiny smile.

"Some?" Teresa asked.

"Children are very adventurous at that age." Fagon reminded the trio. "Not all children like to be part of a roaming adventure. They are very special in that way."

"Hard to remember being a child." Teresa said, saddened, but bitter.

"None of us got to be a child." Charles noted.

"I did." Mayon said, fondly, then chuckled. "Best time of my life."

"But. . . A adventure with former employees of a warlord, it's hard to say how many would want that." Fagon warned them. "And you can make sure they _get_ to have a childhood."

"What can you say?" Mayon asked.

"More than five are interested in staying in somewhere hard and almost unlivable." Fagon said as he watched a shine come off their eyes.

"Thank you." Teresa grasped him by the shoulders with a smile then hugged him.

Fagon was startled by the unexpected hug then slowly returned it. With the hug done, Fagon withdrew, saddened.

"Adieu," Fagon nodded, regarding the men and women, bitterly. "my dear friends."

Fagon waved then walked on back to his hut leaving the hopeful group behind.

* * *

It was late when Tick awoke Parasite and the children that had once been part of the Flies for a meeting of their own. The meeting was held at a rock quarry where the dozen so children were seated on various rocks or the fine long sheet of rocks for that matter in a complete circle scattered all over the place.

"So, Fagon is leaving." Tick finished.

"For good?" Sneaker asked.

"For good." Tick confirmed with a nod.

"So, we have to decide if we want to go with him or not." Rocky noted.

"It's a simple operation." Tick said. "Those who raise their hands to go and those who don't wish to come with him don't raise their hands."

"It's as simple as that." Rocky noted.

"Raise your hands if you want to go." Tick said.

Tick was the first to raise his hand up then five others followed suit. Tick looked toward his brother observing how his hand was set in his lap then observed the crowd one last time. It was going to be the last time that the original Flies were set to be together, that much was apparent, crystal clear. It didn't make the boy sad that it had to end this way.

It was part of this rough life style that they were born into left behind by those who didn't care of what would happen after the end as they would be dead. Leaving people behind with a simple vote was a familiar part of his life long after being abandoned by his parents at the age of seven. Tick was reasonably confident that it wasn't going to be forever that the gang would be apart after all he had seen familiar faces numerous times along the journey. 

"Is that it?"

Sneaker raised his hand up.

"Is that everyone?"

No one else raised their hand up.

"It's okay."

The number remained unchanged.

"The kids who are leaving go make their own circle."

Tick pointed away from the crowd.

"Good-bye, brother." Parasite said as he were the first to stand up then approach Tick.

The other children got up to their feet then walked off to where they had been directed.

"Good luck, big brother," Tick said with a nod and held his hand out.

"Make sure you keep these kids alive, would you?" Parasite asked, taking his little brother's hand then shook it

"I learned from the best people how to keep my crew alive and our potential allies," Tick said, smirking in return and withdrew his hand into his lap. "Even how to be a leader from dad and you."

Parasite walked off joining the other children. Tick counted the heads that remained, only seven, then paused.

"Rocky, is that you?" Tick asked.

Rocky was a tall thin Mexican/Native American young man with a long hair at the back and a bowl hair cut at the front. 

"Yes." Rocky raised his head in response.

He had once been a child before his unexpected growth spurt, his voice now deeper, his once short figure now looked bigger in comparison to what it had once been. It reminded Tick, more than ever, that change was always going to be in the air and faces were always going to change if they didn't find the right place to live. Rocky had been short for the longest time, roughly a decade, the appearance of a child and now the fruits of living in prosper showed his growth in comparison to the new additions of young children.

"You'll make a great runner and a hunter for us, Rocky." Was all Tick said.

Rocky nodded back in return then held up a dead and very fat rabbit.

"I caught breakfast on the way here." Rocky said.

Tick eyed at the very fat rabbit, admiring it, then nodded back at Rocky in approval.

"This meeting is adjourned." Tick announced then got up to his feet. "Anyone is welcome to sleep in the nearest cave for a few hours with me until it's daylight or make their good-byes first---AFTER morning meal!"

Parasite and the others left Tick's group returning home leaving the seven Flies to set up their morning meal.

* * *

Morning came over the horizon. Fagon packed his belongings that doesn't amount to much, taking along possessions that the children had left behind in the wagon before they had gone off and joined parental figures. He admired the toys that they had made themselves and a few that he had made himself after learning from them.

Fagon smiled if only briefly, then hid the possessions in a compartment just in case they wanted to come with them or become memorabilia. He packed the pots, the small mobile tent, chairs, eating utensils, and cooking equipment with ease. It felt surreal to have to do this task again, he hadn't thought it would be necessary to do this after the crew of the Ark II had came in then changed their lives.

He was trembling--I _don't want to go. I want to have a home. I want to stay. I want to spend the remainder of my life at one place!_ But, he had no choice. He had already made it and promised the villagers. It gave him a heartache. It was written down in stone and filed away, everyone knew it, even Tick. With a sigh, the heartache fell off and his resolve to find water only grew. 

He fed both of the horses some apples then patted along their necks as they neighed. The horses were uneasy, eager, for what came next just as he were. He looked on toward the distance wondering what was ahead of him and what he were going to roll directly into--death by thirst, lonesomeness, Warlords, or certain attack from invading a prominent predator's hunting grounds. Fagon walked away from the horses then leaped into the driver seat and summoned them on.

The horses proceeded to walk on leaving the village behind as his belly grumbled and his shoulders were loosened, unhappy, frowning. His grip was on the reigns as the loyal horses went on down the road that had been made by travelers before him. How long was he going to travel like this as a nomad? Forever? Fagon grimaced, it wasn't the best existence for someone so old as he was but he had to go and search until he found home.

"Woah there!" Fagon cried then leaped down from the horse and approached the young boy setting his knuckles on his hips. "Tick, my dear boy, what were you thinking standing in the road?"

"Catching this pine cone ball." Tick held the neatly tied collection of cones in his hands. 

"This silly old game?" Fagon asked as he took the pine cone ball and admired it then gazed upon him. "Why do you always play it instead of kick the can?"

"Kick the can is a game that we play when we have somewhere to stay _for good_." Tick reminded.

Fagon shifted his attention upon Tick with a sigh as the matter was in between them that had to be spoken of.

"There isn't enough water left for the lot of us in Fagonville."

The heat was beating against his skin as he looked up toward the sky then wiped off the bead of sweat.

"Got the hood packed?" Tick asked.

Fagon smiled then took out the hood.

"Stole it right off the meal tent." Fagon held the hood up. "Should make the travel easier as we search for water."

"It will be nice to have some shade on the road this time around."

"Indeed, indeed! And the others . . ."

"That's all who wanted to go with us, Master Fagon."

"Lads, it's time to go!"

Fagon called for the children drawing their attention away from the game and beckoned them on. The children broke away from what had been entertaining them then fled after the wagon and hopped in once making their way to it. With a cry, the horses started trotting off leaving the village behind.

"Wait for me!" Sneaker yelled. "Waaait for me!" Sneaker proceeded to raise his voice. "WAAIT FOR ME!"

The plea was enough to reach Fagon.

"HAAAALt!" Fagon cried then looked over shifting his attention toward the oncoming figure. "Sneaker, what were you doing back there?"

Sneaker was helped in by some of the other boys then landed with a thud inside.

"I was getting your breakfast." Sneaker took out a bowl with meat and chunks of vegetables.

"There is water in here." Fagon noted as he took the improvised spoon that Sneaker handed.

"We used the last water from the nearest spring." Tick proceeded to explain. "The last good soup that we'll have in a long time."

"Yes, yes, it will." Fagon said then looked toward Tick. "Sneaker, come up here and drive. Upfront!"

Sneaker climbed up front and seated between the duo. Fagon handed the reigns over to the older boy then proceeded to eat.

"Is that everyone?" Fagon asked.

"All seven of us, Master Fagon." Tick said.

The horses proceeded to walk on with a order by Sneaker.

"Seven. . ." Fagon chewed then looked toward Tick. "Is Christopher and Harry still with us?"

"They left."

"Parasite?"

"He too."

"So did Remus, Sirius, Alfred, and Jonathan."

"Right then, then it is down to just Rocky, Sneaker, Tick, Alexander, Bruce, and Ahmir."

"And you."

"So that's eight of us."

"Yep."

"Not bad of a number." he grimaced then grew sorrowful then proceeded to smile. "Nomadic existence is for us, lads. Not everyone likes it!"

"Yeah!" The children cheered.

* * *

Fagon continued to eat until the horses paused in their tracks and were noisy. The sound of the hooves clippedy clopping against the ground was a noise that he got lost in as his thoughts wandered of what would and could happen in the future. They were gentle sounds that he had become forced to be familiar with since being evicted off his last long term residence by threats and strong young men.

Now, instead of a annoyance, the sound of the hooves was merely a sound that he was familiar to and enjoyed to hear as it meant traveling away from problems. His thoughts wondered over to a prosperous dream full of water, vegetables, animals, and families for the children to call home. It was just the right amount of noise that brought their certain conflict into the background even the heartbreak of having to leave, again. A better place for them was up ahead and he knew it in his heart.

"Sneaker!" Tick cried.

Fagon paused what he were doing jumping in his seat in mid alarm and Tick's back was leaned against the back rest of the wagon as Sneaker sat between them becoming stiff and frozen in the driver seat.

There was a little black boy -- couldn't be more than five years old -- standing in the middle of the road appearing so lost that Fagon was the first to leap out from the side and come to his side.

"Where did you come from?"

"Over there." He pointed to the right.

"And your parents?"

"Mama went to sleep so papa went after some people,"

"How long ago did mama go to sleep?"

"Four days ago. . . she looked so peaceful."

"And your papa?"

"Five."

"When did he say that he would be back?"

"In a hour, papa was very upset."

"Do you have a name?"

"Papa and mama called me little boy."

"Then it's final, you're going with us." Fagon said as he directed him toward the wagon. "From now on your name is Tadpole, my dear boy."

Fagon lifted the boy up on to the driver seat then joined the front.

"I am Tick," Tick introduced himself then gestured over toward Sneaker. "that kid driving is Sneaker," then pointed toward Fagon. "And this is Master Fagon."

"Thank you, Master Fagon." Tadpole said.

"By the time we find water, things are going to change and for the better." Fagon began as the horses proceeded to walk on and Tadpole was cleaning the bowl up with each scoop of the spoon against the side of the bowl.

"How so?" Tadpole asked.

"Check if there is any food, animals, plants, bushes, to determine if staying is worth all this travel regardless of the most treasured commodity being found. Afterwards, we can get new clothes for _everyone_!"

The children cheered.

"Old McDonald had a farm, ey i ey i oh, and on his farm he had a. . ."

And then there were nine part of the small family seeking for water.

**Author's Note:**

> Sneaker, Rocky, and Tick are canonical names for characters part of Fagon's band of Flies. The rest of the names belonging to the children come from me. Fagon is also from the series as is Ark II.
> 
> It is my general headcanon that Fagon would name any settlement after himself.
> 
> Rocky's appearance came from some visual deduction between The Flies and The Drought regarding Fagon's lads.
> 
> Fagon made a comment in the drought about Sneaker always being the last one to join so I figured -- after some searching -- that he was in the first episode as well.
> 
> Edited numerous times after posting this on the number of children who voted to stay with Fagon after discovering I missed some big errors on the count from last night.


End file.
